Because why not?
by Narakusmiko2
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories with everyone's favorite girl Kagome paired with people from around the anime world. Next up Kagome/Xanxus Please be advised most or all pairings will have adult content
1. Chapter 1

So I'm so sorry for the long awaited update from me, I'm currently working on a lot of different thing and will be posting when I can so please be patient, like has been crazy and I'm just getting back to writing again. I'm working on several different one shots at this time and will probably take requests soon for one shots. Only requirement is it must contain Kagome and give a basic idea on the story you want to see but keep in mind all stories will be one shots and try to make it a not normally seen pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anything or any characters used in this story. O_O o_o *_* bummer ~_~ Only thing I can lay claim to are any OC's I come up with in the future.

So I got the idea for this one-shot story from the **LovelyLadyMarMar** and her collection called Love Me Tender's chapter Sweet Desert. So I would like to dedicate this one-shot to her and thank you for getting for getting the hamster wheel I call a brain working again. So without further ado I give you this little beauty. Please enjoy, read, review and opinions please! If you don't like it I apologize but hey I write for fun not to make money soo meh.

Kagome Higurashi-Atsushi Murasakibara

Rated MA for language and lemons so be warned and if you're under 18 please turn back now!

 **Kandirando**

"Mahh Kagome-chan don't you think you made to much, I know your trying new recipes but wow." Ayumi's voice rang out, shock and awe easy to hear in her voice as she took in the sight of Kagome's station in the home-ec room supplied for the baking club.

Kagome chuckled as she finished washing the last of the dishes she had used today.

"Hmm… Atsushi-kun and the others, they can really put food away."

"The others?" She questioned. Kagome and she had been the only two to keep contact out of their four friends as their teens passed, though they hadn't gotten to speak much in the last year as Ayumi had entered her first year of college at Tokyo U. She knew her friend had a boyfriend named Atsushi and had been dating for over a year now but she hadn't met him yet. Ayumi watched as Kagome wiped her hands on a towel before removing her apron.

"The basketball club, Atsushi-kun is in the basketball club." She replied walking back to her station, tossing the wet towel and apron into her swimming bag that lay tucked under the station. She had come from the swimming club and since Atsushi was still in practice had decided to kill time trying and perfecting new recipes for the basketball clubs final bake sale.

They would be graduating in a month; she was so excited and couldn't wait. It seemed so long ago when the impossibly tall basketball player came wondering into Yosens swim club while she had been swimming laps, his arms full of goods from the bake sale.

 _She had just pulled herself from the pool when she heard someone approaching from behind, she turned her eyes widening at the large purple haired male that stood just feet from her. 'Kami he's really fucking tall, it's faint but he has youkai blood'_

" _Ano, can I help you?"_

" _You are Gome-chin?" She just noticed he had beautiful purple eyes to. She watched as his eyes widened as she stood, walking to grab her towel from the bench and wrapping it around her._

" _I'm Kagome yes if that's who you are looking for?...ummm I'm sorry I don't know your name."_

" _Murasakibara Atsushi, I'm in the basket ball club…Gome-chin is tall." He couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks as he took in her blue eyes and adored the rising blush on the girl's cheeks at his comment on her height. He watched as she pulled her swim cap off and dark slightly damp locks tumble to her butt. His fellow second year was breathtaking and he couldn't fight the rising blush on his face at his next words. "Will you be my girlfriend Gome-chin?"_

" _Na-Nani we just met Murasakibara-san…why?_

" _Gome-chin makes really good sweets and I don't share sweet things." He clutched the boxes full bake goods out of habit his eyes narrowing._

" _And you can call me Atsushi Gome-chin." He blushed again at her nod and bright smile she gave him._

" _You bought everything I made for the bake sale Atsushi-kun?"_

 _He nodded. "Gome-chin sweets are the best. So will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _She smiled. "How about a date first and we take it from there Atsushi-kun? She giggled at his smile and eager nod as he pulled out a small chocolate cake and munched on it._

" _I'm free now if you are Atsushi-kun, just let me get changed. You can wait here if you want?"_

 _She returned 15 minutes later hair braided, school uniform skirt revealing long tone tan thighs white button shirt tucked neatly into her skirt, her blazer tucked into her swim bag her swim club jacket thrown over her bag and her bag slung over her shoulder with her bag resting at her side._

 _As she reached his side he walked with her exiting the swim club doors and out into the hallway that would lead them out of the schools grounds._

" _Hmm…nay Atsushi-kun you said you're in the basketball club right?_

 _He hummed and nodded in agreement as he tossed another brownie into his mouth._

" _Your Coach Araki-sensei…she's my aunt." She chirped next to him._

 _She chuckled at the whine that left the giants throat._

The smile that lit her face was playful as she leaned closer to her friend. "Want to meet them? They would fall over the hot college girl visiting." Ayumi had really grown into a beautiful girl over the years while they were separated. She was a classic Japanese beauty with brown eyes and long brown hair, a small petite frame of only 5'2 opposed to her own exotic looks of her large bright blue eyes, her wavy black hair that when light shined on it looked almost blue.

'And the shikon's influence on me after it went back inside my body, its 'perfect 'guardian it said. I just think the damn thing was a pervert.' At her 19 years of age, the miko had grown from her height of 5'3 when she was 15 to now 5'9. Her B cup breasts had grown to the large full D that made it difficult to find a decent bra outside of the city.

A blush dusted across Ayumi's cheeks as she nodded. She was happy to see her childhood best friend happy again. Kagome had been 'sick' there last year in middle school and had to repeat that year thus being left behind by Eri, Yuki and Ayumi as they went into their first year of high school. 'And she's finally over that two timing jerk Inuyasha!'

"Help me pack this up and we can head to the gym, practice should be over soon and you can meet Auntie and the club."

They had quietly slipped in and took a place on the bleachers as Kagome sent a wave to her Aunt. Ayumi's voice was filled with awe as she whispered to the miko next to her. "Kami Kagome-chan they're….they're huge.. Which one is your Atsushi-kun?'

Kagome chuckled and nodded pointing to the largest male Ayumi had ever seen in her life. "Number 9 purple hair Murasakibara Atsushi , he plays Yosen's Center position."

Ayumi blushed but the grin on her face turned mischievous as she leaned forward. "So who do you think the babies would look like you or him or a mixture of both…oooo or can you see your features and his coloring in a little minni you." Kagome blushed red whipping her head to the side hiding her face. She gently rubbed the side of her head before turning to her friend.

"Hmm, honestly Ayumi-chan I always a picture a minni Atsushi-kun. I think he does to ya know, we just sealed the deal on the bakery in Tokyo and the flat above is absolutely huge. But don't say anything." She quickly added at Ayumi's excited squeal. "We haven't told anyone yet; I used a small portion of the money my dad left me. His instructions were to do what made me happy and well this feels right you know."

"Sooo…" she drug out wrapping her arms around her friend leaning her head against hers. "What makes you think he thinks of babies?"

"Well what else can you think when your boyfriend throws out both the stash of condoms in his drawer and my birth control? He told me we were marrying after high school so we didn't need them anymore." She chuckled, of course she knew with a man like Murasakibara Atsushi he wouldn't just ask and just state what he wanted, she adored the giant man child and was truly coming to love the man he was growing into be. She wanted to spend eternity with him and the vial she had tucked away in her swim bag courtesy of the overgrown dog she fondly called her big-brother. She had finally earned the Western Lords respect after giving up on the puppy hanyou that couldn't make a choice between the living and the undead.

The Lord had taken it upon himself to train the young miko with the aid of the cursed monk. Within three months Naraku had been defeated and before the dust had cleared the miko was gone, back to the time she was born. She laid on the bottom of the well, the completed shikon no tama pulsing gently inside her. The Lord had found her there hours later. He had taken the miko from the shrine, helped the young miko heal with the help of the now fully grown kitsune Shippo and his mate Rin. The same method used to extend Rin's life for Shippo would extend Atsushi's life for her. She couldn't imagine parting from him, he growing old while stayed young forever playing host to the damn shikon.

Turns out her Atsushi-kun was a great grandchild of Shippo and Rin's who had happened to marry in the long line of descendants of Sango and Miroku.

A whistle rang out her Aunts voice soon followed calling and end to practice and drawing Kagome out of her musings. She pulled away from Ayumi stepping down the bleachers to meet her boyfriend for a kiss, she pulled back giggling as her Aunts voice called out for the lovebirds to knock it off.

Kagome quickly introduced Ayumi to Yosen's Basketball club and her Aunt before stepping away and out into the hall to grab the large cloth bags full of bentos and boxes full of pastries.

"So I hope you're all hungry because I have a lot of new things for you to try. Atsushi-kun this one is just for you." Kagome said as she passed the largest bag off to her boyfriend. She smiled as he leaned down to place a grateful kiss on the crown of her head. The excited thankyous as she had passed out the food brought a large smile to her face as she settled in at Atsushi's side.

"Mah thankyou Gome-chin, what are these?" He asked as he pulled out a mini fried sweet roll.

"Ahh that is a fried French toast roll filled with a banana, strawberry, whip cream and cream cheese filling."

He hummed as he popped it into his mouth, his eyes widening before quickly popping another into his mouth.

"There really good huh Atsushi-kun." She laughed as he popped another into his mouth and soon quickly polishing off the rest of the box.

"Are there anymore Gome-chin." He whined as he looked down into the empty box, those had been the really good and he wanted more. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the miko again as she handed him a box from another bag. "I made extra just in case."

"So Aunty handled the news a lot better than I thought she would and soon we'll be back in Tokyo starting our lives together." They had made it back to his apartment not long after sitting down with her Aunt and telling her of their future plans. She had been happy for them but had threatened Atsushi should she ever hurt her niece, and that she would be checking in on them. They had quickly showered before settling in on the couch, his many snacks piled on the coffee table the vial from Sesshomaru resting on it and a movie droning on in the background. He nodded as he leaned forward to grab the vial.

"Are you sure Atsushi-kun, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Once you drink that there is no turning back. Once our souls are bound it can't be undone." Atsushi turned his violet orbs meeting her shiny blue; he could easily see the love she had for him with every smile greeted him with and her eyes always brightened when seeing him. Atsushi knew that feeling all too well as he to loved the woman at his side. His voice was firm his voice strong. "Gome-chin is already mine this just makes you mine forever. I just have to drink it right and when we have sex our souls will tie themselves? It's that simple"

Kagome was blushing but she nodded and watched as he popped off the cork and quickly downed the vials contents. "The bond will solidify when you've….well when um...thebondwillsolidifywhenyoucuminsideme." she quickly said, she couldn't keep the stutter from her voice. She let out a small squeak as he pulled her onto his lap, his lips meeting her own.

She moaned as his left hand slipped into her unbound her pulling her deeper into his kiss his right parting her robe before cupping a breast in his large palm, he kneaded her breast his touch firm but not hurting her. He pulled a nipple between his fingers pinching and rolling it, he tugged hard and as Kagome gasped his tongue met hers deepening their kiss. Kagome moaned as his hand moved from her hair sliding down her back before cupping her ass and pulling her closer.

She pulled away from his kiss panting and moaning as his fingers brushed her bare folds, she clutched onto the folds of his own robe as he sunk to fingers into her already dripping pussy. She whined as he quickly laid her back his fingers slipping from her and she watched as he brought them to his mouth sucking them clean. Their eyes met as he leaned forward, his hands parting her thighs as he settled his lips just inches from her dripping folds.

"You taste so sweet, thank you for the meal Gome-chin."

"Aah!" Kagome gasped, burying her hands into his hair. Atsushi's wide tongue lapped at her entrance, again and again, her skin heated and she felt so hot at the pleasurable sensation. The warmth and wetness of his tongue inside her pussy was something she could never say no to, not after the first time he had gone down on her. It wouldn't take him long to work her to her release. And he would enjoy every sweet drop she produced for him.

His hungry moans vibrated against her clit as he worked his tongue on the length on her folds, his long fingers parted her fold as his lips wrapped around her clit sucking hard. She bucked into his mouth her hands flying to wide shoulders as she cried out her release.

He chuckled as he slid up her body caging her beneath his much larger form his cock pressing eagerly into her pussy. He took her lips in a bruising kiss as he slid his large cock to hilt into her tight wet heat with a quick thrust of his hips. Her legs spread wide to accommodate his larger form, he ground his hips into hers. He pulled back, his lips leaving hers his arms moving to her hips as he set a fast hard pace his hips meeting hers with every thrust.

"Fuck…ngh..uhh fuck wait Atsushi too deep. I... I...I can't...ahhhhh." Kagome cried out her hands clenched into the material of the couch beneath her, her back bowed and she shook as she came again around his large cock.

"Does it feel good Gome-chin, you're so wet, and you're squeezing me so tight." A grin on his face as he ground his cock hard into her before giving her a rough thrust of his hips.

Her only response was her heavy gasps and moans. Everything felt hot and her breasts felt heavy and her nipples tight. Her hands moved to her breasts and began to massage them lightly, pulling and pinching the two, taut pink dusky nipples. Her moans became cries when he pulled away his cock leaving her weeping folds. She whined asking why he had stopped, watching as he stroked the thick shaft that lay between his thighs, her juices coating him.

He chuckled his hand leaving his cock, he pulled Kagome into his arms standing and heading towards his bedroom. She would be staying the weekend and he was determined that she wouldn't be leaving his bed the next morning.

Her body slid down his as he set her on her feet, his hard length pressing into her stomach. His lips taking her own again. She was always so sweet, her taste was like candy and he would never get enough of her.

"Turn around, I want you on your hands and knees…Now Gome-chin." His voice drawled out when she hesitated.

Kagome turned climbing onto the large spacious futon; she fell to her knees pulling a large fluffy pillow to her chest. She buried her blushing face into the pillow spreading her legs wide and arching her back offering herself to the large male behind her. She knew in this positon he wouldn't hold back, he would ride her hard till he came. Tonight they would be tied together and together she knew they could face anything.

She heard as his robe hit the floor he came to rest behind her, his large hands grasped her ass massaging her cheeks spreading her. He took in the view of her wet pink swollen folds, her nectar running down her legs. He could still feel her trembling from her last orgasm as he lined his cock with her folds to slide back into her. His grip moved to her hips as he pulled her back to meet his thrust.

"Relax and let me fuck you senseless."

His thrusts were hard, deep as he made her take his whole length. The head of his spongy cock knocking painfully but so good against her cervix.

"Ahhh…Atsushi right there, don't stop." He angled his hips to keep hitting that spot; her pussy gripped him tighter, making it almost difficult to leave her body. His left hand grabbed hold of her shoulder the other tangling in her long locks twisting and pulling her hair back. Atsushi grunted and speed up his thrusts, a clapping sound of his hips meeting her ass and the squelching of her juices around him tightened his loins. He needed to cum but he didn't want to stop, she felt so good wrapped so snuggly around him.

She shook as another orgasm ripped through her; the pillow muffled her cries of pleasure as Atsushi worked his cock in and out of her, her fingers clenched tightly in the cotton material. God he was impossibly huge and it hurt but kami it felt so good at the same time. She never thought she would be the type to enjoy pain, especially during something so intimate. It had taken six months for the large male to coax her into his bed he had been eager to taste her sweetness on his tongue.

He tensed and his thrusts became stuttered as he pulled her flush against him wrapping one arm around her stomach the other sliding to play with the swollen hidden jewel that he knew would send her over again. With her hips pulled tight to him. His cock spreading her, his balls flush with her hairless swollen sex. His grip tightened and with a grunt he came inside her, his length pulsing shooting his cum deep inside her.

Kagome cried out as she came a final time, slumping into him. She could feel his hot cum pumping inside her, his cock twitching. She could feel the tugging on her soul and on his, their souls were bonding. They were one.

He could feel something different, he felt warmer, and he felt closer to the woman in his arms than he had ever felt to anyone in his short life. He gently laid them to their sides; he curled around her his cock still buried deep within her soft folds. His left hand possessively cupping a breast brushing her nipples and rolling them. His other arm supporting his head as he lay next to her staring down at her. She was flushed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the smell of sex was present in the room and on them. He leaned down to nuzzle his face into the crown of her head; he kissed her his tongue tangling with hers. He pulled back with a final peck to her lips.

"You are mine now and I'm yours now Gome-chin."

She nodded, tired and sore she snuggled closer into him. She wiggled her hips trying to get comfortable, he was still hard inside her and she knew he wouldn't pull out; this wouldn't be the first time they nodded off after a hot round of sex with him still inside her just as she knew she would wake to him rocking his hips into hers. Atsushi was insatiable once he got her into bed with him.

He gripped her breast pinching her nipple hard. "Stop wiggling and go to sleep, I'm not done with you yet Gome-chin. " He pulled the pillow she had been clutching earlier to her and pulled it into her stomach to give her something to curl into and he smiled as her arms wrapped around the large fluffy pillow and her leg tossed up at the end of it.

"I love you Atsushi-kun."

"And I love you Gome-chin.

It wasn't long before Kagome's breathing evened out signaling she had fallen into the land of dreams. With the arms of the man she loved so dearly wrapped around her everything finally felt right in her world.


	2. kagome xanxus warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own shit; all names used belong to their perspective owners

This is a Inuyasha/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover

Kagome/Xanxus Rated MA so if you're under 18 turn back now!

 **Warnings: Please be warned this fic is on the darker side. Trigger warnings for kidnapping, rape and Stockholm syndrome**

 **Please do not read if this will offend you!**

The moment Xanxus saw her, he knew he had to have her. He had already seen her quite a few times, and enjoyed watching her. The Asian foreigner stood out among the crowds in Italy with her unnaturally long black hair kept in a neat braid that just fell below her knees and her bright sapphire eyes. She was beautiful, tall for an Asian woman with long, smooth, tan legs leading up to a small, sexy butt. Her stomach was flat and her hips curved to give her an hourglass figure. She had firm and perky C cup breasts that bounced as she walked. And her face was perfect, a small nose, high cheekbones, full pink lips.

The first thing that caught his attention, the first time he saw her, was the way she walked; she stood straight with her shoulders back, proudly showing off her body. But also hesitant, every few seconds she would glance downward as if unsure of herself. It was like there were two different sides to her, fighting for control; she wanted to be confident but at the same time she was unsure of herself. There was something that drew him to her like moths to his flame.

It hadn't taken long for Squalo to gather information on the girl. Kagome Higurashi ten years his junior but he couldn't give a damn, he wanted the girl. She was from Tokyo, Japan currently back packing across countries after graduating medical school. A mother and younger teenage brother back home. It was such a shame she wouldn't be returning to her family's shrine. Xanxus intended to keep the girl, willing or not.

She fidgeted under his cold heavy stare, red eyes never leaving her form. This male intimidated her and she had faced down countless demons in the feudal era, faced death countless times unafraid. But this male sent unease down her spine. Long spiked untamed black locks, tanned skin with a small burn scar on his left cheek. And his red eyes, kami they reminded her so much of the spider hanyou but with a coldness she had only seen in the demon lord Sesshomaru.

She had woken naked in a foreign bed in a foreign room that had not been her hostel with said red eyed male comfortably sitting in a large high back chair across the room from her, even sitting she knew the male was tall . Her fear and unease beat out her anger in her current situation as she pulled the sheet closer to her naked body.

"Who are you, why am I here and where are my clothes?"

His smirk was cold and his eyes unreadable to her.

"You may call me Xanxus, Kagome Higurashi." He enjoyed the widening of her eyes and the fear in them with his knowledge of her name. "why you are here and bare should speak for itself, from this moment forward….you're mine."

"I don't belong to anyone asshole, I want to leave now!" She ground out.

The words had barely passed her lips before her back met the bed and his large form looming over her. His right hand grasped her chin firmly. Red staring into blue.

 _Kami he's fast, he's human but somethings off._

"Foolish girl, you don't have a choice. You are within the Vongola walls. There is no escape from here."

 _Vongola! The fucking mafia? What have you gotten yourself now Kagome?_

Before she could speak, his mouth was on hers. She tensed and her eyes went wide, his mouth was warm and firm as his tongue looked for a way past her lips. His fingers tightened on her chin and at her gasp of pain his tongue darted into her mouth, exploring, his hands throwing the sheet from her, his right hand moved down to explore her body. She pushed against his chest fighting his touch, ripping her mouth away from his own. She struck him, his face barely moved. Her chest heaved.

He scowled at her, irritated with her refusal of him. Now he was really pissed. No woman had ever said no to him let alone had the nerve to strike him. He would have this girl whether she liked it or not.

"You won't be leaving, but if you desire your family alive you'll do as I say girl. Do you understand?" He said his voice hard. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying this game with her. He was extremely aroused and could feel his cock twitch in anticipation.

She could only nod her eyes glassy. Smirking he ground his hips into her.

Feeling something hard poking into her, she looked down to see a large bulge in his black pants. She looked up at him with wide eyes, unable to speak. He leaned in to kiss her again, more roughly this time, and then sat back up to look at her. He moved her hands above her head, quickly pulling away his tie and fastening her hands to the head board.

His large hands moved to fondle her breasts as she tugged on the tie.

She wriggled and then arched her back to meet his touch as a small moan escaped her mouth. He chuckled softly, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. She opened her eyes and blushed, realizing what she had just done. Regaining control she started to wriggle away from him again.

He frowned and held her in place.

"Sit still" he growled and pressed down on her more firmly.

Removing his hand from her breast he slid it down over her stomach and cupping her. She gasped and her eyes widened as she felt his finger stroke her sex. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck as his fingers slid back and forth along her pussy lips. She was already getting wet. Knowing he'd made her wet so easily just made him harder.

Leaning over her he began to kiss his way toward her chest.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to resist the urge to give in and let him take her completely. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She was beyond terrified but the threat to her family scared her more than her own fate at the moment. She couldn't argue that his touch felt amazing, his touch firm yet enticing. To think she had evaded losing her virginity to horny demons just to lose it to some mafia gangster in Italy.

 _Mama always said I attracted trouble._

He soon reached her perfect breasts where he proceeded to kiss and lick his way over them and suck one of her erect pink nipples into his mouth. She moaned quietly, unable to stop herself as this stranger manipulated her with his expert touch.

Suddenly, he bit down gently on her nipple, making her yelp.

"That was for striking me." He murmured as he soothed her nipple with his tongue when she looked up at him in surprise.

He then went back down to give the other breast the same treatment, eliciting more moans from her. He had begun to kiss his way down her stomach when, much to her dismay, he rolled off of her. He stood next to the bed, a frown on his face, and then swiftly pulled off his pants and tossed off his shirt exposing hard lean muscles. Traces of burn scars lightly littered his arms and torso.

Her eyes widened as he straightened to reveal a very, very, large bulge in his boxers. He near grinned when he realized what she was staring at him. The source of his discomfort now removed, he climbed back on top of her. He didn't care that she had been fighting anymore; he just wanted to fuck her. He could spend hours playing with her after he relieved his aching cock. He released her hands from his tie his lips recapturing her own, his tongue tangled with hers before completely taking over her mouth. His tongue tracing her teeth before his tongue played again with her own.

Moving his leg in between hers, he pried her legs apart with one knee, preventing her from closing them. He placed his well-muscled arms on either side of her and kissed his way down her neck. She began pushing at his chest with all of her strength, hitting him again and trying to make him move off of her.

He didn't budge.

Grasping both wrists in one large hand he held them above her head again and kissed her forcefully, his tongue exploring her mouth as she fought him. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his lip as she bit him.

"OW! FUCK! You little…" He glared at her as she looked up at him in defiance. His fist clenched resisting the urge to strike the girl below him.

She could taste his blood on her lips.

That was the last straw, he would break her, and she was going to like it. Reaching down, he slid one long finger into her slowly.

She gasped and let out a loud moan. He stopped kissing her suddenly, surprised by how wet and tight she was. He hadn't fucked a woman this tight since he was a teenager. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought. She gasped and her eyes flew open as he slid a second finger into her and began to finger-fuck her. No one besides herself had ever touched her so intimately. Not Inuyasha. Not Kouga. Not even Hojo during their failed one year relationship in college.

"Wait!" She began to squirm again. He frowned and grasped her wrists again with one large hand, holding her still.

"And why would I do that?" he murmured distractedly, still focused on finger-fucking her.

She mumbled something and he almost missed it.

"What?" he looked up from his task to stare at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. She flushed as she met his eyes.

"I'm a virgin." It was barely a whisper.

She didn't have a hymen, but he knew that she was telling the truth by how tight she was and by the way that she was blushing. He had no intention of letting her go. If anything, this made him even more excited. He would be the first and last to touch her.

"I'm still going to fuck you." His words were cold, final. "But if you obey me, you'll find pleasure under my touch." He stood, removing his final piece of clothing. Her eyes widened as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his thick, nine-inch cock.

He smirked and climbed back on top of her, pinning her down and kissing her passionately. Sliding two fingers back into her as he kissed her, he began pumping them in and out again. She moaned and lifted her hips as he inserted a third finger while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Wedging her legs apart with one knee, he positioned his cock at her entrance and slid his fingers out of her.

Caught off guard, she started to struggle again, doing her best to push him off of her. But it was no use, he was so much larger then herself.

"Wait, no…" before she could protest further he slipped his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste her own pussy juices, and then slowly began to push his length into her. She was incredibly wet and tight. He moaned loudly as her tight, hot, cunt squeezed his cock.

Removing his now-clean fingers from her mouth, he leaned down and kissed her roughly, moving a hand down to rub her clit. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, unable to fight him any longer. He stretched her to the point of pain but it felt amazing.

This just egged him on and it took everything he had not to plunge into her and fuck her senseless. Slowly he pushed into her until he had almost completely filled her. He moaned loudly.

She was so tight that he had to wait until she had adjusted to him before he could even begin to fuck her in earnest. Her mouth opened in a silent moan and she squeezed her eyes shut, as he began to fuck her faster. She gasped, biting her lip to stop herself from making any sound.

"Scream for me." He grunted. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Red eyes filled will lust stared back into her reflecting blue.

"Tell me what you want." His voice was deep and sexy. When she didn't respond, he stopped moving.

"Tell me what you want me to do." This time it was an order. She wriggled in vain, trying to make him move. It was no use. Her eyes pleaded with him, she was on the brink of orgasm and he knew it.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." He repeated. He knew he was torturing her.

Her already flushed cheeks turned brighter pink. Her arms coming to cross over her head hiding her face from him. "I want you to fuck me." She whispered, embarrassed.

"What was that?" He smiled smugly.

"Fuck me!" She shouted in frustration.

"Be careful what you wish for." He growled out at her and began moving inside of her again. Her mind now taken over by pleasure, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands grasped his shoulders digging her nails into his back.

He let out an almost animalistic growl and began to fuck her faster. She felt so good around his cock; wet, warm and tight. "Oh FUCK!" He yelled as he started to really pound her, no longer caring whether or not he might hurt her.

"AHHH! OH KAMI!" She was moaning uncontrollably now. She arched her back, allowing him to go deeper, as a mind-blowing orgasm consumed her.

"Fuck. You. Are. So. TIGHT." He grunted in-between each thrust as he fucked her mercilessly. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Her pussy was now massaging his cock with every thrust as yet another orgasm rocked through her, making her scream.

"Uh, uh... YES!" She shouted.

"Say my name." He commanded between grunts. She moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing her breasts against his chest.

"Xanxus!" she moaned.

"LOUDER!" He commanded, pounding her even harder, her moans spurring him on.

"Uh... OH, OHHHHhhhh! YES! FUCK ME XANXUS!" She moaned loudly, having another orgasm. At that moment he knew she was his. Hearing her shout his name, as she finally gave in, put him over the edge and he could feel his balls tighten. "Oh FUCK! I'm cumming!"

Her eyes shot open as she realized what was about to happen. He could feel her try to get away from him so that he wouldn't cum inside her, but he held her down. Ignoring her desperate pleas for him not to cum inside her.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhh! Fuck yes!" He ground out as he buried his entire length into her pussy and shot his huge load deep inside her. The feeling of his hot cum filling her felt so good that she was pushed over the edge again, having one last mind-blowing orgasm. He collapsed on-top of her, un-moving, letting his cock go soft inside her. As he pulled out of her and rolled to the side she could feel their mixed juices flood out of her.

She panted, unable to move. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He rolled onto his side and pulled her against him, her back against his hard chest and his arm draped over her stomach. Burrowing his nose into her hair, he inhaled her subtle scent of vanilla.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to run away and never see him again, or if she wanted to stay with him forever. Before she could decide, she fell asleep in his arms.

 _5 years later~_

" _Remember my dear wife, if you take my sons and run. Your mother and brother will not live to see tomorrow."_

He had placed a kiss to her brow with those words as he parted with her at the top of the shrines long stairs, Lussaria still stood to the side of her. How could she even think of running with one of his most trusted men next to her? His threat truly not needed, only serving to upset her.

Five years with him had resulted in the three young boys standing proudly next to their mother, their fourth held within her arms and her belly swollen with their fifth child. She had spent those years trying to gain the man's trust so that she could see her family again, she wasn't foolish enough to run from the man but he always left a threat lingering around him. She learned he controlled those around him through fear. He kept her far away from the mafia world, isolated as she was on a single though huge floor within the Varia stronghold. She only ever had interaction with the higher members within the Varia but found a small friendship with the vibrant mohawked male Lussaria.

"Come now Kagome, you know he will not allow you to stay long."

"Hai." Holding the little one nestled into her chest closer to her she guided her sons and Lussaria across the shrine grounds. They had just passed the sacred tree when she heard her mother's shocked and awed voice call out to her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, tears burning behind her eyes as she answered back. "Hi Mama."

So hope some readers enjoyed this fanfiction. If this offends I apologize but you were forewarned. I'll be taking pairing suggestions now as I have only 2 one shots left to finish. Finished ones still need heavy editing before posting so please be patient for updates! Thankyou!


End file.
